


Five

by monanotlisa



Series: Four People Olivia Dunham Kissed (And One She Wanted But Didn't) [5]
Category: Fringe
Genre: 5 Things, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Set after 3x08 <i>Entrada</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five

Olivia doesn't turn around. "Are you going to ask me how many protocols I've broken?"

"Should I?"

What she knows he thinks is: _What makes you think that I would?_ What she thinks is: _In a world that's not ours, you did._

Broyles comes to a halt next to her, looks out of the window as well.

Olivia keeps her eyes on the horizon. "You were a good friend over there."

"Dunham," she can hear the dry smile in his voice, "I feel I've been a good boss over here."

Olivia nods. And does keep her eyes on the horizon.


End file.
